Tiny Style
Tiny Style Combat is a form of martial arts learned by people of miniscule stature, such as Kateenians or Lilliputians. It's a style that tiny people master for self-defense against bigger enemies. Tiny Style Forms Quickjump Quickjumps are the basic form. The tiny person executes rapid jumps to avoid the stomping of bigger enemies. Of course, this requires being able to sense the giants' movements. But from a small person's view, however, the motion of things seems relatively slower. Bugbite When the tiny person is grabbed in the big person's hand, or pinned under their foot, if their skin is bare, the tiny person can sink their teeth into the flesh and force the giant to let go if they bite hard enough. Critter Climb Critter Climbing is when the tiny person crawls up the giant enemy's body like a bug. They can crawl around and bite sensitive parts, or trick the giant's allies into attacking them. This form actually requires the previous two moves, as they have to dodge quick if the other giants try to attack them, and also having to have a strong bite. Taming The tiny person is able to tame any sort of animal larger than them. This usually requires them to get onto the animal's back and keep a firm grasp on their fur before they can command them. The larger the animal, the harder the task. Known Tamers: *Vweeb - tamed a bird and Berry Bean (a werecat). *Anthony McKenzie - tamed Lilac Farley (a werecat). *Maddy Murphy - tamed her puppy, Sparky. *Aeincha - tamed Gonbe, a rabbit, and Giovanni's Persian. *Ahcniea - able to control humans by sticking her needles into a sensitive spot in their brain. *Timothy and Hikari Gilligan - tamed Lilac Farley. *Sheila Frantic - tamed a cat, a fly, an ant (all while shrunken), a Great Marlin, and Great White Asparagus (while normal size). Kateeny Style Kateeny Style is a form exclusive to Kateenia, an ability that all Kateenians are naturally born with, but are discouraged from seeking it. It involves tapping into their hidden strengths, and once awakened, they learn that they are just as strong as normal-sized beings, if not more. Miscellaneous Moves If the tiny person has other abilities, like elemental bending or sword style, they can combine those with Tiny Style moves. Known Tiny Style Users *Kweeb - learned during GKND, training with Cosmo. *Vweeb - taught by his father and trained with his mother. Later learned Kateeny Style with Minksman. *Beewv - uses with swords. *Cheren Uno - shrunk down by his mother, Rachel, and she and Panini helped him train. *Maddy Murphy - learned with the help of Chris, Zach, and Francis, when she was shrunk by Nya. *Anthony McKenzie - learned from Vweeb, when he was shrunk by Viridi. *Viridi - possibly hereditary. *Hannibal Bean - unknown; possibly hereditary. *Makava - unknown; uses with swords. *Aeincha - learned during CND Training; uses with grappling hook. *Ahcniea - learned during DNC Training; uses with stitching needles. *Chimney Ukeru - learned from Aeincha, when she was shrunken. Uses with Fishman Karate. *Ururu Tsumugiya - uses Tiny Devil suit to fly and enhance her physical strength. *Linkynidynkinwashi Iyptonocuo - studied during self-defense training. *Peas - studied on his own time. *Tiny Kong - knows Kateeny Style. *Yknuhc Gnok - knows Kateeny Style. Stories It's Appeared *Operation: GALACSIA *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Anthony Ant *Cheren's Training *Maddy's Sad Day *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector W7 *Operation: CLOWN *Down in the Negaverse *Operation: NECSUS *Chimney's Friends *Legend of the Seven Lights Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Tiny Style Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Abilities